The present invention relates to swimming pools, and more particularly free form swimming pools.
Free form swimming pools require particular structural detail to account for the stress imparted to the curved walls when the pool is filled with water. Without appropriate bracing, convex walls will shift, buckle, and ultimately fail due to the distribution of the static loading.